Everything Was Perfect
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Short one-shot. Nausicaa and Asbel. Very sweet, picnics and swimming.


Nausicaa looked out her window at the ocean.

It was so beautiful this time of the year, and she often spent most of her time just watching the waves rise and fall.

She took a breath in, relishing the smell of salt on the air.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Nausicaa sighed, then reluctantly opened the door.

"Hey" Asbel said, stepping into her room.

Though taken aback, Nausicaa smiled warmly.

"How are you?"

He shrugged, proceeding to look around her small bedroom with interest.

Nausicaa could feel her heart beating a thousand miles a minute, her body was always going haywire when her cute Pejite friend visited her.

Of course, she didn't think of him as cute, at least not when they were together.

"Hey, I want to show you something" Asbel said softly, taking her hand.

He led her up to the roof, opening the hatch and boosting her up.

When his hands touched her waist, her cheeks flushed and she felt her heart stop.

"You okay?"

He must have noticed her erratic behavior.

Nausicaa nodded, then proceeded to follow him over to a corner of the roof, where she saw a picnic laid out for them.

"How sweet" She whispered.

he flashed his famous smile and proceeded to sit down, handing her a blanket to keep warm.

"We have to wait a little while longer for your surprise, you might need this in case it gets cold"

She smiled and wrapped the blanket around her.

Nausicaa noticed something in the way he was looking at her, but brushed it off as a trick of the late afternoon light.

Asbel reached into the picnic basket and laid out some cheese, bread, and water. Then pulled out a container of Cheeko nuts.

"Your favorite" he said, handing them to her and taking a handful for himself.

"I thought you hated these?"

He smirked.

"It's an... acquired taste"

She laughed lightly.

Asbel tossed a few nuts in his mouth, then gagged.

"I think...I think I forgot how gross these are"

Nausicaa laughed again, louder this time.

Asbel tossed back another handful, gagged again, then started choking.

Nausicaa was laughing so hard at the faces he was making that she missed when she tried to slap him on the back.

Finally, he spat the handful of nuts back onto the ground.

"Reminder to self, don't do that again"

Nausicaa laughed, tousling his hair.

"Oh Nausicaa, here's your surprise"

She looked out on the water and saw the sunset reflecting in the waves.

Somehow, she had always wanted to see this, but missed it every night.

"It's beautiful"

Asbel turned to her.

"Just like you"

She blushed furiously and looked down at her lap.

"Hey, you wanna go down to the ocean and swim?"

She nodded, taking his hand as he led her down to the beach.

---------------

Once there, Asbel yanked off his shirt, making Nausicaa blush furiously.

His chest was nicely toned, well muscled from working with swords.

"You like what you see?"

Asbel had followed her gaze, making her blush even more.

He finished stripping, leaving him in nothing but his underclothes, and started running along the shore.

"Where are you going!?" Nausicaa called after him.

"To the pier!" he yelled back.

Asbel ran to the long boat dock that was about 30 feet away. He continued all the way down to the end, then did and enormous cannon ball in.

Nausicaa let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding when she saw his leaping silhouette against the blinding colors of the sunset.

"Come on! The water's perfect!"

She quickly ran to the end of the pier, then realized she had to strip down too.

Nausicaa flushed again, then took off her blouse and pants, leaving her in her bra and panties.

It wasn't like her underwear was a sight to see, it was the plain white cloth that everyone's were made of, but still, it was enough to make Asbel flush.

She jumped in, relishing the feel of the silky water flowing over her body.

They swam for a while, then when it was almost dark, Asbel surprised her by grabbing her around the waist and holding her.

"W-what are you doing?"

He was looking at her oddly again.

"I love you"

Her heart froze, then went crazy.

"I-I love you too"

Then, their lips met.

After what seemed like centuries, they broke apart, their bodies illuminated by the last of the sun's rays.

Everything was perfect.


End file.
